


Dancing Dragons

by FeatherQuillsFiction



Series: Dance of the Ice Dragoness [3]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuillsFiction/pseuds/FeatherQuillsFiction
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Dance of the Ice Dragoness. Periods in the timeline will be posted in the chapter notes section of each chapter.1: Lunches for All (Toshiro provides lunches for the Rookie 9 teams + Iruka after the official report to the Hokage)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Period in the Timeline:
> 
> Post First Steps Chapter 1. The other two rookie genin teams go on to train after the reports, while Kakashi had given Toshiro and Naruto the day off to recover from what had happened during their genin test.

Shikamaru lazily opened an eye when he felt a shadow fall over his face while he was sunbathing during Team 10’s lunch break. He blinked when he saw Toshiro standing over him. “Toshiro-kun, aren’t you supposed to be with your team?” he asked, slowly levering himself into a sitting position.

“Toshiro-hime is currently playing Shogi with your father. I’m one of her clones,” the Clone-Toshiro said. Shikamaru nodded his head, completely used to hearing the terminology in regards to the white haired girl from her odd clones. He had a theory that they weren’t shadow clones, but there was nothing to substantiate his theory yet. “My sisters made lunches for all of the genin teams. I am delivering them,” Clone-Toshiro added, holding out four storage scrolls for him to take. “Your instructor’s is a basic bento designed for the instructors, my sister delivering to Team 8 is asking Kurenai-sensei for the other instructors preferences. The scrolls are color coded.”

Shikamaru grabbed the scrolls and raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the Clone-Toshiro. “One bento won’t be enough for Chouji,” he said, worried that his friend won’t have enough to eat.

Clone-Toshiro shook her head. “No need for worries, Chouji-san’s scroll has five large bentos within.”

Shikamaru nodded decisively and turned his head to his teammates. “Hey guys, Toshiro-kun provided lunch!” he called out, holding up Chouji’s scroll. “Here, Chouji, she said that there’s enough food for you,” he added, tossing the scroll to his friend.

“Awesome, Toshiro’s food is restaurant worthy!” Chouji said with a wide grin as he unrolled the scroll and unsealed the contents. As Clone-Toshiro said, five double-bentos appeared in front of the Akimichi, and Shikamaru could smell the still-hot barbeque from his seat. Chouji was drooling. “If I weren’t sure Toshiro wouldn’t kill me, I’d kiss you,” he said, looking at the Clone-Toshiro in amazement. Clone-Toshiro just flushed in embarrassment.

Ino scoffed and took the purple scroll from Shikamaru. “Her cooking can’t be that good,” she said even as she unrolled the scroll. Shikamaru snickered even as he passed a quizzical looking Asuma his scroll. Ino’s bento was a normal size, but clearly made so that it still kept in the pale blonde’s stupid diet while giving her enough nutrients to survive their lifestyle. Ino stared at the food in shock. She slowly picked up one of the onigiri that looked like it was made of brown rice and took a bite. Instantly, Ino moaned, and stared at the onigiri in wonder. “What the heck, that’s delicious,” she breathed out after swallowing.

Clone-Toshiro bowed slightly and said, “I shall inform Toshiro-hime you think so, Ino-san. I recommend trying the tea, the sweeteners used are zero calorie.” Clone-Toshiro then turned to Asuma, who was staring at his bento with his head tilted. “Since we didn’t know your preferences, Asuma-sensei, my sisters made the same bento as what Kakashi-sensei would have received if we had training today.”

Asuma’s expression cleared into understanding, and a touch of sympathy. “Ah, yes, I remember that now. How are you feeling?”

Clone-Toshiro shrugged a shoulder, and looked highly uncomfortable. “Toshiro-hime is highly murderous, however she is taking that out on Shikaku-sama and other duties. Naruto-sama may need some assistance coming to terms with what occurred, however he shall have to be prodded into it.”

Asuma nodded silently, before turning back to his bento. Realizing he would get no more information regarding what they were talking about (it had to be bad if Toshiro was feeling _murderous_ ), Shikamaru unsealed his food, and raised an eyebrow at the slightly smaller bento with a note on the top. “ _High nutrient with smaller portions. I’ll be slowly increasing the portions over time, so eat everything. You’re worse than Ino._ ” Well. Apparently he can’t consider eating troublesome anymore. How bothersome.

After receiving Asuma’s in-awe assessment of his lunch, the Clone-Toshiro bowed and dissipated in a flurry of snowflakes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to his lunch. Was it really any shock that everyone loved Toshiro’s cooking? The girl got _Naruto_ to eat his vegetables.

 

* * *

 

Hinata squeaked when she looked up and saw Toshiro-kun standing in front of her. The white haired girl tilted her head and said, “Calm, Hinata-san. I am here to deliver lunch. You love cinnamon buns, yes?”

Hinata blinked her eyes up at the younger girl. Hinata had been in awe at how close Toshiro-kun and Naruto-kun had become, but she could see that it was a familial closeness. It didn’t change Hinata’s slight jealousy towards Toshiro-kun that she couldn’t get rid of. Not even Hanabi treated Hinata like Toshiro-kun treated Naruto-kun. “Ah, y-yes, I-I do,” Hinata said, tilting her head. “Wh-Why would you m-make l-lunch for me?”

Toshiro-kun shrugged and sat down across from Hinata. “Because I decided to take some energy out on something productive and cook. I have lunch for the rest of your team as well. One of my sisters is delivering lunch to Team 10, another to Iruka-sensei, and Hokage-sama is receiving a box of the cinnamon buns.”

Hinata blinked several times before realizing that the Toshiro-kun in front of her was one of the white haired girl’s clones. “Th-Thank you, Toshiro-kun. Y-you didn’t have to.”

Toshiro-kun shrugged and handed over a pale lavender scroll. “One bento, a small package of four cinnamon buns, and a thermos of green tea, lightly sweetened. Where may I find Aburame-san and Inuzuka-san?”

Hinata unrolled the scroll and said, “Shino and Kiba sh-should be here s-soon, w-with Kurenai-sensei.” She leaked a little chakra into the seal, and grabbed the small box on top of the bento immediately. Opening the lid, Hinata sniffed at the cinnamon buns inside and drooled a little. They smelled better than those her clansmen made for her… Hinata took a bun and began nibbling on it.

Toshiro-kun nodded, a small smile on her face. “I also was wondering if you knew any of the team members on Team 9. Gai-sensei has been a great help in learning taijutsu, and Toshiro-hime would like to thank him and include him in the lunches.”

Hinata blinked and swallowed. “Ah, I-I do. One-one of them is my c-cousin, Neji.” Toshiro-kun tilted her head as Hinata flushed and looked down. “H-he doesn’t l-like me much. I-if I tell you, p-please don’t t-tell him I-I told you. I-I don’t know wh-what he’d do.”

Toshiro-kun stared for a long second before nodding. “Of course, Hinata-san.”

Hinata felt like drooping in relief. She swallowed, and took another nibble of her cinnamon bun. “Neji-nii-san l-likes s-savory foods, but h-he has a f-fondness for gr-green tea mochi. H-his female t-teammate, Tenten, enjoys sweets of a-all kinds, but i-in moderation. Gai-sensei sh-should probably have a h-high pro-protein bento, he’s a t-taijutsu m-master. The o-other teammate is th-the same as Gai-sensei, though he l-likes spicy food. At least, f-from what I-I’ve heard.”

Toshiro-kun nodded, and gave a small smile. “Thank you, Hinata-san.” She then lifted her head and raised a light gray scroll. “Aburame-san, lunch?”

Shino nodded his head and took the scroll. “Thank you, Hitsugaya-san. How may Team 8 help you?”

Toshiro-kun waved her hand. “Eating the lunches, preferably. I’m not looking for favors or anything.”

“Toshiro-kun! What’s this about lunch?” Kiba asked, his voice loud and boisterous as always. Hinata ducked her head and finished off her first cinnamon bun, closing the lid to her package and turning to the bento.

“Here, Inuzuka-san. There is also a stored meal and water for Akamaru in your scroll,” Toshiro-kun said as she passed over a gray and red scroll. She then stood and bowed to Kurenai-sensei. “I apologize for intruding on your training session, Kurenai-sensei. I had a lot of energy to burn, and decided to make lunches for the other genin teams to do something productive with it.”

Kurenai-sensei smiled and nodded. “It’s fine, Hitsugaya-san. Kakashi hadn’t mentioned your manners when he spoke of you.”

Toshiro-kun tilted her head as she straightened. “Kakashi-sensei was either too drunk, or had been referring to Toshiro-hime. I am a clone, Kurenai-sensei.” That revelation had Kiba choking on spit and Shino tilting his head. Kurenai-sensei just blinked and shook her head.

“Kakashi had mentioned that he was teaching you shadow clones, however. I should have figured, since you no doubt have training. My apologies, Hitsugaya-san.”

Toshiro-kun waved the apology aside. “Forgiven, Kurenai-sensei. And no, Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off after the result of the test last night.” A flash of understanding and sympathy appeared in Kurenai-sensei’s gaze that made Hinata curious about what had happened in the younger girl’s genin test. Before anything further on the subject could be said, Toshiro-kun asked, “May I consult you on what to pack for yourself and Asuma-sensei? Perhaps Gai-sensei as well, Hinata-san’s recommendation of a high-protein bento is useful however I’d rather not make something a sensei is allergic to or just dislikes.”

Kurenai-sensei nodded as she accepted her pure red scroll. “Of course, Hitsugaya-san. I will help as much as I can.”

Kiba squawked after he unsealed his and Akamaru’s lunches. “Is that gourmet dog food?!”

Toshiro-kun turned and blinked. “No. It is hand made. Store bought dog food tends to have chemicals that are bad for ninken in large quantities. I hope Akamaru enjoys it.”

Hinata giggled as the little pup practically dove into his bowl. Kiba said, “Enjoys it? I’m afraid he may like you more than me after this!”

Toshiro-kun gave an ugly snort. “I’m a cat person,” she deadpanned. “And I think both yourself and Akamaru subliminally understand this, Inuzuka-san, since you are sitting the furthest from me.”

Kiba blinked, and realized that he had plunked down as far away from Toshiro-kun as he could without actually being separate from the group. Hinata giggled again as he groaned something about hating cats and how anyone could like them being outside of his comprehension.

 

* * *

 

Iruka sighed as the last of his students filed out of the classroom. He was starting to miss the recent graduates, and it hadn’t even been a full two days. Though, granted, not having to deal with the fangirls screaming and squealing all the time was a relief (he did not envy the jounin sensei’s, or the retraining year Academy sensei’s, in breaking the girls of that habit). He was not looking forward to seeing if something similar would occur with his new batch of students once they hit puberty.

He turned to his desk and blinked at the scroll sitting on the surface that hadn’t been there earlier. His eyes narrowed at it, and he moved behind the desk to get a better look for traps. A jolt of cold shocked him out of his investigation, and Iruka looked down only to see a small pile of snow sitting on the ground, resonating with Toshiro’s chakra. He cut his eyes from the snow to the scroll and back a few times, before he cautiously took hold of the scroll and unrolled it.

A bento popped out of the scroll with a note attached. Iruka read the note aloud in an increasingly incredulous tone of voice. “Naruto informed me that you burn water and go out to eat ramen almost every lunch period, so I’ve taken it upon myself to make your lunches along with the rest of the genin teams?! Seriously, Toshiro? I’m a grown-ass man, I can take care of myself!” Iruka glared at the note for a minute, before his expression softened into a curious one. He opened the bento, and his mouth instantly watered at the stir fry and onigiri sitting inside. He swallowed heavily, glanced around, and grumbled, “This is only because I need to save my money for the next time Naruto wants to bankrupt me.” So, for the first time since he started working at the Academy (whenever he didn’t have leftover Ichiraiku, that is), Iruka sat down at his desk for the lunch period.

By the time he was done with the bento, he was certain that if Toshiro wanted to ever retire from being a Shinobi, she should open up a restaurant. It would be a complete waste, and a headache in a half, but with the shadow clones the young girl could probably manage it perfectly fine. Hell, the Akimichi might not even argue against the competition.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Back with one-shots!
> 
> Look, I hit a block with part three, so work with me here. This is so I keep the writing juices for this series flowing, instead of a lot of my other fics where they kinda just… fade out, and I can't get the motivation to write more again. So, instead of getting too heavy into anything, simple fluff. (Not like I won't touch on heavy subjects, probably will be getting some angst and heartbreak, these kids need some actual breakdowns regarding things that happen to them. I'm looking at you, Toshiro!) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments? Kudos? They make up the fuel that keeps me writing!


End file.
